Business and Pleasure
by DrarryTLA
Summary: Sirius Black is trying to find out which Slytherin smells so good and when he finally does he will stop at nothing to make said Slytherin his. Starts off in his third year at Hogwarts and will gradually have time jumps to the present.
1. Chapter 1

**DrarryTLA:** Hi! This is the first non-Drarry story I've ever written for Harry Potter. But I have a good idea and I'm just gonna see how this turns out...

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter not.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Business and Pleasure**

"Hey, Sirius!" James Potter yelled as he nearly knocked his best friend to the ground. Sirius yelped at the surprise attack.

"James! What'd you do that for?" Sirius yelled as he pushed James away from him. He looked around frantically to see if James's attack had scared away the group of people he had been watching... They were gone. "Grrr! Damnit!" he growled.

"What's wrong with you, mate?" James asked as he adjusted his glasses on his nose. They had a way of always going crooked. Very annoying if you asked James.

"You scared them off, idiot!" Sirius exclaimed as he glared at his best friend.

"Scared who off?" James asked running a hand through his trade-mark, messy black hair. No brushes on earth could tame the wild beast that was James Potter's hair. Many had tried and failed... Such noble warriors they had been!

"I was watching the Slytherins and you scared them off!" Sirius answered as he turned away and angrily made his way back inside the castle. Any students who got in his way were growled at or forcefully pushed away. Most of them though, could tell that Sirius Black was in no mood for people getting in his way and kept their distance. But to the unsuspecting first years who didn't know James followed behind Sirius to calm the up-roar of those left in his angry wake.

"Don't mind him," James smiled as he helped a Hufflepuff first year to her feet and gave her a handkerchief to dry her tears. "He's just a bit angry." He heard another student crying and ran ahead. It was a Ravenclaw first year this time. "Don't mind him, he's just upset with me."

"H-he made m-me d-drop my essay a-and then someone s-spilt i-ink on it," the Ravenclaw cried. Being a Ravenclaw the kid must have felt like his world had just ended. They prided themselves on being the smartest house at Hogwarts.

James reached forward and pulled the black parchment from the crying boy's hands. "_Gomma,"_ he whispered. The ink that had covered the boy's essay disappeared and he handed the parchment back to the boy before rushing off to find Sirius. The boy stared after James in a daze. He smiled and skipped off to his common room trying to think of something really special he could do to repay the Gryffindor who had helped him... but first he would need to know his savior's name...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sirius! Bloody hell! You just made ten people cry!" James yelled as he finally found Sirius up in Gryffindor Tower. They were in their third year dorms.

"I did? That's a new record, yeah?" Sirius asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it is," James laughed. It amazed him how he could never stay mad at his best friend. They had been friends since birth and knew everything there was to know about each other. Well, except why his best mate was staring at Slytherins, their sworn enemies. "And why were you staring at Slytherins?" James yelled once again angry. "Slytherins!"

Sirius dropped down onto his four-poster bed and let out a deep breath. "I can't help it," he said in annoyance. "I don't know what's come over me." He jumped up and pulled at his shoulder-length brunette hair in frustration. "Someone in that house just smells so good, but I can't pick out which one of them it is. I was so close until you came and scared them off!" He fell back onto the gold and red blanket.

James smirked at his best friend even though said friend was too busy wallowing in his misery to notice. "Oh, I see," he said.

"See what?" Sirius asked as he continued to lay back on his bed.

"You like a Slytherin," James said as if he said it all the time. He took a step back.

"What did you say?" Sirius yelled as he sprang from the bed hoping to hit James where he had been a moment ago, but since the raven-haired teen had moved back, Sirius just landed on the floor with an undignified grace. "Ow!" he exclaimed as James burst out laughing.

"So quick to act... but so slow to think," James managed to get out between fits of laughter.

"Oh, shut up, you git! I don't like a bloody Slytherin!" Sirius growled as he stood up and rubbed his sore bum.

"That's not what it sounded like to me," James said as his laughter finally ceased. "_They smell so good. I don't know what's come over me. _Honestly, mate! You're in love with one of those snakes!" He tapped his chin in thought. "But which one?"

"I don't like any of them!" Sirius exclaimed more to prove it to himself than to James. He couldn't like a Slytherin, not after he had sworn to hate that house forever. His entire family had been in Slytherin and he was proud to be the only Gryffindor on the whole Black Family Tree. There was no way he liked a Slytherin.

"Face it, Sirius, you like a Slytherin," James said as he came forward and patted his taller friend on the shoulder. "Now we need to figure out which one... We'll need Peter and Remus to help on this one." Peter Pettigrew was sometimes annoying but they allowed him to hang around with them. He was great at sneaking around to get information and he would jump at the chance to help James since he pratically worshipped the ground James walked on. Remus was just a genius and could help them think up a fail-proof plan. But they had no idea where to find him. He had been disappearing a lot recently...

"Fine," Sirius grumbled. "But I don't like a Slytherin, one of them just smells good."

"Whatever you say," James laughed as he and Sirius went to go find the last two members of their team.

_Later that day..._

"Peter!" James whispered as he motioned at the small, ratty boy from the back corner of the library where they had decided to meet. Sirius sat with his arms crossed over his chest looking bored. Peter heard his name and turned his beady eyes to where James and Sirius sat. He made his way over to them.

"Hi, James!" the small boy exclaimed quietly as he sat next to James. "Hello, Sirius," he added with a little less enthusiasm.

"Did you get the information?" James asked excitedly.

"I did," Peter said proudly. James looked at him expectantly and Sirius sat up with a bit more interest. "The group Sirius had been looking at consisted of two second year girls, four third year girls, a seventh year girl, two sixth year girls, and a second year boy."

"Did you find any names?" James asked. Peter nodded his head.

"Victoria Bishop: second year, Amelia Charmers: second year, Isabella Ward: third year, Des'ree Falso: third year, Valda Weathers: third year, Cassondra Helsing: third year, Dakota Blacksmith: seventh year, Daphne and Marie Walters: sixth years, and Lucius Malfoy: second year," Peter answered. He had a great memory and it had barely taken any time to gather up the names of the Slytherin group. Sirius hadn't been the only one watching them...

"This will be easy!" James exclaimed loudly.

"Shhh!" Madam Pince, the librarian, said sternly hitting the table with her wand as she walked by.

"Sorry," James whispered but after Pince was out of sight he stuck his tongue out at her. "Hag," he mumbled. Suddenly something hit the top of his head. He turned to shout but then shrank back in his chair. It was Pince. Sirius and Peter fell from their chairs from laughing. Pince had ears everywhere in her library and always popped up out of nowhere when their was any sort of trouble, or if James and friends were having another one of their 'secret meetings.'

"Madam Pince," James said as he regained his confident composure. Peter and Sirius stopped laughing and got back in thier chairs. James grabbed Pince's hand and got on one knee. "What I ment to say was, will you marry me?" he asked seriously as he kissed the back of the librarian's hand. Peter and Sirius were stunned into silence with their mouths hanging open.

Pince stuttered, her mouth open too. James jumped up. "I'll wait for you, my love," he said with a bad attempt at a Spanish accent. He turned and bolted for the exit. Peter and Sirius snapped out of their shock and quickly followed.

"James, you sly dog!" Sirius yelled as they finally slowed to a walk just outside the castle doors and onto the front lawn. "Asking Pince to marry you! Did you see her face?"

"Did you see _your _face?!" James laughed as he shoved Sirius playfully. Peter laughed as well but quickly jumped out of the way when James and Sirius ended up on the ground. Sirius had James pinned beneath him. But then James did a complicated hand motion and then had Sirius in a head lock. It took a moment for Peter to realize he wasn't the wrestling pair's only audience. He coughed to get thier attention. "James! Sirius!" he whispered. The two fighting teens stopped and looked up, Sirius pinned beneath James this time with James pinning his arms above his head. They froze when they saw the group behind Peter...

It was the Slytherins Sirius had been watching earlier.

Sirius quickly threw James off of him and shot up into a standing position. He straightened his clothes as best he could and then stood as if he ruled the world and hadn't just been found in a comprosing position with his best guy friend. "Hello," he said cooly. "What are you staring at?"

The older girls in the group just scoffed and turned to walk away. Their robes robes seemed to float behind them as they walked away, well all but one walked away. The second year boy had stayed behind with a smile tugging at his beautifully angled features. His silver eyes swirled like melted mercury as he approached Sirius. He had long platinum blonde hair pulled back away from his face. He reached long pale fingers into a pocket on his robe and pulled out an embroidered handkerchief. And as he moved closer Sirius's senses were invaded by the sweetest smell he had ever smelled. It was the smell he kept smelling from the Slytherins. This boy was the one he had been looking for.

"Here," the boy said as he handed Sirius the handkerchief with the initials L. M. on it in silver. "You've got dirt, here... and here," he said as he gently touched Sirius's nose and cheek. Sirius was in a daze and stared after the boy as he walked away without a backwards glance. His robes billowed behind him as if they were magically supposed to do so. He looked like an angel walking away and Sirius noticed that the boy's hair was braided and tied at the end, was a Slytherin green ribbon.

"Sirius," James said as he stood next to his dazed friend. He felt slightly dazed himself. He shook his head to clear it. "Oh, lover boy!" he said waving his hand in front of Sirius's face.

"What?" Sirius sighed dreamily as he turned slowly to look at James.

"I think we found your Slytherin," James laughed as he gently slapped Sirius.

"What the hell was that for?" Sirius yelled as he rubbed his cheek.

"Now that you're back to normal," James said as he began walking back up to the castle, "we can think of our next course of action. Come, Peter, Sirius, we must find Remus."

Peter followed behind James obediently while Sirius looked in the direction the Slytherins had just disappeared to see if he could see the boy. He was gone. Sirius followed behind his two friends, putting the white handkerchief into the pocket of his trousers and wiping his face with the ends of his robes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTE: **How was it? Good? Please review! I'll post another chapter if more than three people review...


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** Chapter 2.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Business and Pleasure**

"Oh, Lily!" James called in a sing-song voice as he sat down next to a fourth year Gryffindor girl with thick amber hair and emerald eyes. "How's my favorite fourth year?" he asked.

"What do you want?" Lily Evans said as she put down the book she had been trying to read. She knew that James Potter would only speak so nicely if he wanted her to do something.

"Want? Why would I want anything? Can't I just come over to say hello, maybe shoot the breeze for a minute?" James asked innocently.

"No, James Potter, you can't. Not when Severus is with me. Now what do you want?" Lily asked again as she motioned at her companion. Severus Snape was her best friend. They had come from the same muggle neighborhood. They were always together until they got seperated into different houses. Lily was in Gryffindor and Severus was in Slytherin.

James looked at Severus as if just noticing he was there. "Oh, hello, Snape. I didn't see you there. How are you doing?" he asked sweetly. Lily and Severus shared a look, something was up. James never, under any circumstances, treated Severus like a friend. The two were the epitome of rival and were in the two biggest rival houses. James definitely wanted something.

"What do you want, Potter?" Severus asked as he glared at the younger teen with glasses. "Ask now or go away. We're trying to study," he added as he pointed at the books spread out before them. He then took on an apologetic look. "I'm sorry," he started, "Studying is what people do before tests and exams so they don't fail."

James just glared at Severus. "And showers are what people take so their hair isn't as greasy as yours," he bit back, all friendliness gone.

"That's enough," Lily said before Severus could reply. "Seriously, James, what do you want?"

"I came to ask for your help," James said with a smile.

"With what?" Lily asked.

"Well, you're a girl aren't you?" James questioned with a wave of his hand.

Lily glared. "Yes, actually, I believe I am. And?" Lily was annoyed. Severus rolled his eyes and glared at James as well.

"Remus, Peter, and I are trying to help Sirius win the heart of the person he likes," James said leaving out the part about said person being a boy and in Slytherin. Snape would never let Sirius live it down.

"Well then, he's doomed," Severus mumbled. Lily elbowed him.

"Why do you need me?" she asked.

"Well what kind of things do girls like?" James asked.

"Which girl?" Lily asked. "It would be so much better to answer your question if I knew which girl Sirius liked."

James sat quiet and thought about how to answer. During the wait something clicked in Snape's mind. "He never said it was a girl," he said with an evil smirk. James shot him a death glare and then Lily and Severus knew that Severus had been right. Sirius liked a boy.

"Well, what house is he in?" Lily asked. "This will help answer you're question too."

Another silent moment from James allowed something to click in Lily's mind this time. "Slytherin," she said lowly with a smile. Severus smirked and got a superior look on his pale face with its big hooked nose. "Severus, don't start," Lily warned.

He pouted and sat back with a huff. "Well, you'll have to tell us his name," he said to James.

"LuciusMalfoy," James said quickly with a fake cough. Severus sat up straight and leaned towards James.

"Excuse me, but I could have sworn you said Lucius Malfoy. Would you care to repeat that?" Snape said cupping his hand around his ear.

"I said Lucius Malfoy. Can you help?" James asked with big puppy eyes. "Please?"

"Well, he certainly has good taste," Lily said with a look at Snape. "But you should be asking Severus for help on this one, not me." James looked aghast and glared at Lily. "Don't give me that look, James. Lucius happens to be very close to Severus."

"Like brothers," Severus said superiorly. "We've been friends since his first birthday. I'll help you on one condition."

James swallowed his pride and asked, "What condition?"

"Don't pull any more of your stupid pranks on me ever again. That includes name-calling, hiding my stuff, tripping me, and spreading those ghastly rumors. I'm tired of all of it. I won't be afraid to hex the lot of you next time," Severus said darkly.

For the first time in his three years at Hogwarts James actually felt threatened by the Potions-loving, black greasy-haired teen. James looked at Severus with a new respect. "Alright, mate, I'll agree to your terms... but I can't promise anything on Sirius's part." He held his hand out for Snape to shake.

Severus reached forward and took James's hand. "A wizard's oath?" he asked.

"Fine," James smiled. Lily got her wand and performed the appropriate spell to bind the two wizards by their oath. A lime green light shot from her wand and wrapped around James and Snape's hands.

"Alright," Lily smiled when the light vanished. "I'm proud of you James," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," James said as he let Snape's hand go. "Don't tell anyone this happened. I have a reputation to protect," he laughed. "Meet us in the library tonight after dinner so we can discuss our plan. Think of something good." Then he was gone. Lily and Severus laughed before picking their books back up. They would think of some kind of plan after they finished studying for their Charms and Transfiguration tests.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How dare he!" Sirius muttered darkly. "How could he? With Snape? Grr!" He slammed the portrait shut behind him. "Sorry," he said quickly when the Fat Lady complained at the cruel treatment. She accepted his apology with a smile and shooed him on his way. He smiled and continued walking, his anger gone for a moment. Then he saw a seventh year Slytherin Prefect just up ahead and his anger returned. "He made an oath with Snape!?" he growled. James had gone too far this time. Why on earth would making deals with that snake Snape help him get closer to Lucius Mafloy?

Lucius Malfoy... Sirius forgot all about James and his anger was once again gone. Lucius, a second year Slytherin with the most alluring smell and eyes... Wow... Why had Sirius not noticed him before? Now it was hard to get his mind on anything else. He had been thinking of the younger teen non-stop since their encounter earlier that day. His head had even started to play tricks on him, like now... he could swear that Lucius's scent was following him. Where ever he went he could smell it in his head. But now he could have sworn that Lucius was standing right next to him.

He had been allowing his feet to carry him through the familiar halls of Hogwarts and failed to see the person walking towards him. Lost in his thoughts he walked right into the unsuspecting walker, knocking them both to the ground.

"Sorry, mate!" he immediately exclaimed as he threw himself off of the poor person he'd knocked over. He froze when he saw the platinum blonde hair and silver eyes of his victim. Said victim laughed and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Well, hello again," Lucius said. Sirius shook his head to clear it of its daze and quickly stood. He reached out his hand; it was shaking slightly, and waited for Lucius to take it. Hoping Lucius would take it. "Thank you," Lucius said as he took the offered hand. He stood with the help of a quiet Sirius and held his hand for a minute after he stood up. Sirius was too happy to say anything and didn't want to let go of the younger boy's hand. It was so soft...

"I'm so sorry," Sirius said as Lucius pulled his hand away.

"I'm quite all right," Lucius assured. He bent down to pick up the books he had been holding and dropped when Sirius walked into him. Sirius saw why Lucius hadn't seen him either. He had like ten books!

"You must like to read!" Sirius laughed as he bent to help Lucius pick up his books.

"I actually haven't read these. I was taking them back to the library to get back at my friend for making some kind of oath without consulting me first. Sometimes I question how he was sorted into Slytherin... Anyway he loves to read and hasn't finished these yet so I decided to return them for him," Lucius said with a dark smile.

"Wait, do you mean Snape? He's your friend? Why?" Sirius asked incredulously. He kept half of the books in his own arms and the two started walking towards the library.

"He's amazing at Potions, and his famiy and mine go way back. We've been friends since my first birthday. He's like an older brother," Lucius explained. He laughed, an oddly commanding yet musical sound, when Sirius looked sick. "You don't like Severus, I take it?"

"Of course not!" Sirius smiled. "He made an oath with my best mate! Now we can't pull pranks on him anymore," he pouted. "That was my whole reason for coming to school!"

Lucius laughed. "So you're the Sirius Black he complains about all the time? Well, he deserves what he gets. He should just retaliate! He's a Slytherin! I would've hexed you the first time!"

"You would have? Well, we'll just have to see about that..." Sirius smirked. "Just to warn you, I'm the best prankster Hogwarts as ever seen..."

"Ah, and just to warn you..." Lucius said as they reached the library, "I'm very good at retaliation. I can hex better than any upperclassman at Durmstrang," he said referring to the wizarding school in Bulgaria. It was known as a dark school because it has turned out a bunch of dark wizards.

"Is that so?" Sirius said in a mocking tone. He placed the books he had been carrying on the librarian's desk. Madam Pince was probably making her usual rounds around the library to make sure there were no snogging sixth years hiding in the unused aisles of books.

"It is," Lucius said as he put his books down as well. He turned to look up at Sirius. Sirius felt light-headed as his silver eyes bore into his own chocolate eyes. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime," Sirius said as he ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure he could get out much more than one word phrases with those beautiful eyes watching him.

"I'll see you around," Lucius said as he turned, only then allowing a smirk to grace his features. He paused long enough for Sirius to say goodbye before walking out of the library. Wait for it.. Wait for it...

"What are you laughing at?" he heard Sirius bark. Then he heard a yelp and the sound of breaking glass. He picked up his pace and smiled the whole way back to the Slyhterin dungeons.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everything went silent when Sirius Black walked into the Great Hall for dinner. He ignored the stares and quickly went to sit next to James. His best friend jumped when Sirius sat next to him. Only then did he notice the change in Sirius's appearance. He then spewed pumpkin juice from his mouth and even nose. "Sirius, what have you done to your hair?!" he laughed as he wiped up the mess he'd made.

"I didn't do anything," Sirius smiled. "Quit staring!" he snapped at all of the people looking at him. The Hall then filled back up with noise. "Lucius did it..." he sighed. He picked up his spoon and looked at his reflection. His once brown hair was now a bright pink. "I think I'm in love," he whispered as he put down the spoon and ran a hand through his hair.

"It looks good on you!" James laughed. Peter joined in along with the rest of Gryffindor table.

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked finally notcing that thier other friend wasn't in attendance.

"He's disappeared again," James said after his laughing fit had calmed down. "He won't be back until tomorrow or the day after."

"Well, damn," Sirius said as he loaded his plate up with food. He looked at the fake sky above their heads. It was a full moon. "Did you guys notice that tonight is a full moon? Remus always disappears when there's a full moon."

"That would make him a werewolf!" James said.

"He does eat a lot of meat," Sirius said as he put his pate down.

"And he does have a temper..." James said seriously.

"And he always gets jumpy when the full moon gets nearer and when we talk about werewolves in classes," Peter added.

The three friends sat in silence and then burst out laughing. "Remus, a werewolf! HaHaHa! As if!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We must be losing our marbles!" James laughed.

"That's funny! Him howling at the moon," Peter got out before gripping his sides from laughter.

"Ah-woo!" James and Sirius howled. Heads turned in their direction to see what the commotion was about. Their laughter prooved to be contagious because then Headmaster Dumbledore joined in, but it seemed as if he actually knew what the three Gryffindors were laughing about. One by one, everyone else around the Great Hall began laughing, with the exception of two Slytherins, Snape and Lucius, and Lily Evans. They just rolled their eyes.

Sirus stopped laughing however when a peice of Treacle fudge hit the back of his head. He grabbed the sticky wad of fudge and stood, turning around to see which person he would have to hex. The laughing died down. "Who threw this?" Sirius asked angrily.

"I did."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTE: **HaHaHa! Cliffhanger! YAY!!!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** Chapter 3.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. I did make up a few original characters.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Business and Pleasure**

_Sirus stopped laughing however when a peice of Treacle fudge hit the back of his head. He grabbed the sticky wad of fudge and stood, turning around to see which person he would have to hex. The laughing died down. "Who threw this?" Sirius asked angrily._

_"I did."_

Sirius looked over at the Slytherin table to see Snape trying not to laugh and Lucius standing with a superior smirk on his beautiful face. Sirius's anger immediately deflated as he stared at the blonde. "And why, might I ask, did you throw fudge at me?" he asked in his best angry voice... but he could not hide the amused undertone...

"I threw fudge at you because I wished to enjoy my meal in silence and all I could hear was _your_ loud mouth," Lucius said as he leaned over the table. His braid fell over his shoulder and Sirius nearly started drooling at the wonderfully cute sight.

"Most people find my loud mouth charming," Sirius said cooly as he discreetly reached into his robes to grab his wand.

"I'm sure that's only what they've said to your face," Lucius smirked. Snape's face was an alarming shade of red as he covered his mouth with his hands and tried to control his laughter.

Sirius could hear James and Peter sniggering from next to him. "I'm sure," he said as he never looked away from Lucius. "_Wingardium leviosa," _he whispered. A large bowl of strawberry jam lifted into the air and started floating over to the Slytherin table.

"You wouldn't dare," Lucius said as he saw the large bowl coming towards him. His silver eyes darted back and forth between Sirius, who was smiling like an idiot, and the bowl now hovering above his silver-white blonde hair.

"I wouldn't?" Sirius asked innocently. With the flick of his wrist the bowl tipped over and the sticky red jam spilt all over Lucius's head. He was covered from head to foot in the strawberry goo and some of it had splattered on to Snape.

Everyone gasped and waited for the Slytherin's reaction. Lucius simply pulled a handkercheif from his robes and wiped his face. Then his silver eyes locked onto Sirius who was smirking. "Now our hair can match," Sirius said as he put his wand away.

"It certainly can," Lucius said lightly as he grabbed more fudge from the table in front of him. He looked up at the Head table to see what the teachers were doing. They all looked oddly amused and Headmaster Dumbledore smiled with that weird twinkle in his eyes before nodding at Lucius as if to say, 'Go ahead. Throw it.'

Lucius did and Sirius was caught off guard but immediately grabbed up a huge piece of boysenberry pie to throw. He missed Lucius and instead hit Snape. Lucius laughed and Sirius was in a daze as he focused on the beautiful sound. He never saw Snape grab a whole pumpkin pie and hurl it with surprising strength at Sirius. It hit him dead in the face.

"Right on, Snape!" James yelled as he jumped up and stood next to Sirius. "Food fight!" he yelled as he hurled a handful of split peas at the Slytherin table.

And then the entire Great Hall became a blur of flying food with excited shouts and exclamations from the students and even the staff. Dumbledore used his wand to levitate pumpkin juice over the students' heads. Then he whispered a spell to make the pumpkin juice rain down and even more food started to fly as everyone used different charms to get the food to do specific things before it hit its target. James made a peice of bread sing 'Happy Birthday' to a Hufflepuff girl in their year before it hit her right between the eyes. Snape charmed a pile of mashed potatoes to turn into a mini-model of Sirius and made it dance around the Great Hall before jumping on top of Sirius's head.

But Sirius took no notice to the food flying every which way around him, his attention was held by one person and one alone: Lucius. It seemed as if the entire Great Hall was empty except for the two of them. Sirius whispered a small spell to a roll before ducking under the table and carefully making his way to the end. Once he made it to the end of the table he crawled to the large double doors and left.

The roll Sirius charmed floated across the Great Hall and stopped right in front of the object of Sirius's affection. Lucius listened to it intently so he could hear what the roll said over all the noise. "Would you care for a walk?"- Sirius. Lucius smiled and looked around. No one was watching him. He slowly ducked down and slid beneath the table, crawling to the end and slipping out the door.

Little did the two young students know that a pair of twinlkling blue eyes _had _seen them depart...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello, Lucius," Sirius said as he pushed off of the wall next to the Great Hall's doors. "Pink is a wonderful color for you," he smiled.

"I could say the same thing to you," Lucius said smoothly.

Sirius laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "How did you manage to do it without my noticing?"

"It was rather easy, I'm afraid," Lucius said as he turned and started walking down one of the corridors.

"I'm sure," Sirius said as he took bigger strides to keep up with the shorter blonde. "How was it done?"

"I told you I was rather good at curses, didn't I?" Lucius asked

"You might've mentioned it," Sirius muttered.

Lucius turned abruptly and Sirius nearly ran into him. He poked a slender finger at Sirius's chest and stepped closer. "I could teach you if... you wish," he offered as he looked up into Sirius's brown eyes.

"I wish," Sirius said with a gulp as he stared back into the beautiful silver orbs staring at him.

"It will be very hard," Lucius warned.

"Very hard," Sirius agreed softly as he looked down at Lucius's perfect lips and was immediately transfixed by them.

"You'll have to do anything I say," Lucius continued with another poke.

"Anything," Sirius repeated with a slight nod of his head.

"Good," Lucius smiled as he turned around and continued walking. "We shall start today, come along."

Sirius shook his head and quickly hurried after Lucius who was now a few feet down the corridor. "Where are we going?" he asked after they had passed the way down to the Slytherin dungeons _and _library. "I thought you were going to teach me."

"I am, we're going to a special room," Lucius said as he turned down another corridor that led to a dead end. Sirius followed behind him obediently. They went down to the end of the hall and turned around... and then walked down the corridor again before turning around.... and then again they walked down the corridor.

"Wev'e walked down here-" Sirius started. Lucius turned and put a finger on his lips. Sirius felt as if he would explode from the sensation the simple touch caused. And then a door began to appear on the wall in fron of them. Lucius smirked at Sirius's amazed expression before leading the way inside.

"What is this place?" Sirius asked as he stepped inside. The room was rather large and greatly resembled a common room. There were two couches, an easy chair, a small table, a bookshelf, and a fireplace. Off to the side of the room there were two doors, one with a silver snake and the other with a gold lion.

"This is the Room of Requirement," Lucius said as he headed over to the door with the snake. Sirius followed him but Lucius shook his head 'no'. "This is my room. That's yours." He pointedd at the door with the lion.

"Why? What's the Room of Requirement?" Sirius asked as he went over to 'his' door and opened it. Inside was a small room with a single portrait hanging on the wall.

"The Room of Requirement is exactly what it's called, a room of requirement. It's a room that gives you whatever you need at the time when you find it," Lucius repiled. "Haven't you read _Hogwarts: A History_?"

"Of course I have," Sirius lied. "Where do the protraits lead?" he asked as he came out of his room and looked at Lucius.

"I figured that would be obvious," Lucius laughed. "Whisper yuor password and the portrait will open over your bed. Are you sure you're supposed to be a year older than me?" he teased.

"I was only making sure I was right," Sirius said indignantly. He walked back into his room and stared at the portrait. It was a picture of a big black dog that had a golden collar connected to a gold chain. The dog was chained to a tree tah looked small in comparison to the dog's size. _"Go Gryffindor," _he whispered tha password and the dog barked before the portrai swung open.

"Get changed and meet me back in here," Lucius instructed. Sirius nodded and stepped through his portrai hole. He walked out right on top of his bed. Luckily the curtains around his four-poster were closed so no one would see him climbing out of the wall. He made sure the portrai closed behind him and got fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom. He was showered and changed in record time. The whole time he had been humming and singing, only slightly off-key, because he was about to have more alone time with Lucius, his Slytherin...

Whoah, where had the possessiveness come from?

Sirius shrugged and looked around to make sure he was alone and climbed back onto his bed, closing the curtains tightly. He went back through the portrai hole and went to wait on a couch for Lucius. He didn't have to wait long because the blonde came through his door a few seconds later. And Sirius could have sworn that Lucius had seemed to be as anxious as he was, but then again, it could have been his hopeful imagination.

Lucius sat on the other couch and faced Sirius who was staring at the long blonde hair that was still wet from showering. "First, we'll work on various hexes," Lucius stated authoritively, though Sirius didn't think the tone was necessary; he would have done anything the blonde asked. "Then we'll work on silent spell casting."

"Is that how you tricked me?" Sirius asked. Lucius smirked and nodded. "Where did you learn all of this? You've only been here two years."

"I'm a Malfoy," Lucius said proudly. "I know everything."

"Alright, Professor," Sirius laughed. "Teach me."

"Wand at the ready," Lucius ordered. Sirius obeyed and then training was underway...

_**Meanwhile...**_

The food fight in the Great Hall was finally dwindling down. Many upperclassmen had already left to get cleaned up. A small group had gone to the library. In that group was James, Peter, Lilly, and Severus. They found a secluded spot near the back of the library and sat down.

"I can't believe you dumped a boat of gravy on me," Lilly said angrily to James who was wiping off his glasses. She whispered a quick cleaning spell to clear out her copper hair.

"I can't believe you, dear Lilly, shot rolls at me," James said as he pulled a roll from the inside of his robes and took a bite. "Needs butter," he said before tossing it at Lilly. Peter laughed. Lilly glared and levitated the roll to the waste basket by the door. "And high five, Snape, for making that cute mashed potato statue of Sirius. That was brilliant!" James exclaimed as he held his hand up for Snape to hit.

Snape's cheeks took on a light pink tint and he awkwardly tapped James's hand with his own. "We'll work on that," James said as he put his hand down. "Speaking of Sirius... Where did that devil go?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"He left at the beginning of the fight," Peter said.

"I lost sight of Lucius as well," Snape spoke up.

"Do you think they snuck off?" Lilly asked.

"Why would Lucius sneak off with Sirius?" Snape asked. "I know Lucius. He probably went to shower before everyone else left."

"You're right," Lilly agreed. "That explains where Lucius went, but what about Sirius?"

"It's not like him to leave in the middle of a mess," James said. "You don't think he went after Lucius do you?"

"Well, if he did he just lost his chance to get together," Snape sniggered. Lilly elbowed him. "Ow! I was only joking."

"I'm glad to see you find love so funny," Lilly growled.

"He does have a point though," James said. "Sirius has always had trouble with talking to people he likes. I hope he didn't ruin his chances."

"You guys have no faith," Lilly sighed. "I guess I'm Sirius's only hope." She rubbed her temples. ''Alright, we need a plan. We'll start by comparing their schedules so we can make it work so they see each other between classes. The more they see each other the more they'll think about each other." Snape pulled a pad and quill from his pocket. He began to write everything Lilly said. "Then we'll need to work out weekend plans so they can see each other then too. We'll take care of Quidditch," Lilly said before James could interupt. "Severus and I will sit with Lucius and make sure he's in a good spot to see Sirius at all times." James smiled and nodded. "At meals we'll have to sit colser to one another so that they can see each other there. And then-"

"So the plan is to make them see each other as many times as possible?" James interupted.

"Yes, and contact will be good too: maybe they bump shoulders while walking past one another or maybe they could end up meeting by accident..." Lilly said.

"And by accident you mean that _we_ planned for it to happen?" James asked.

"Exactly," Lilly smiled.

"You're so smart," Snape said while rolling his dark eyes. "We can start working tomorrow. Lucius has Charms first."

"And we have Potions," Peter said. "We can walk through the entrance hall and pass Lucius there."

"Sounds good," Lilly and Snape said together. "So everyone knows the plan?" she asked. Each person nodded. "Good. And we need to make sure we let Remus in on it as well."

"Aye, captain," James said with a salute as he stood. Lilly rolled her eyes. "Let's go Peter," James said as he nodded at Snape and Lilly. "Plan Sirius-loves-Lucius will start bright and early!" he said cheerfully.

Lilly and Snape stayed in the library a few more minutes and went over other things they could do for Sirius and Lucius. Then they left as well.

Unknowing to the Gryffindors, they walked right past the Room of Requirements where Sirius was working with Lucius...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTE: **Get ready for a time jump! Please review! I hope you liked this new chapter! Thank you for reading!!!

(I didn't proofread so I'm sorry for any mistakes!)


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE:** Chapter 4.

**Business and Pleasure**

"Remus!" James and Sirius yelled as they ran after their mysterious friend. "Remus, wait!"

"Get away from me!" Remus yelled over his shoulder as he quickly dove into the Forbidden Forest. Sirius and James ignored their friend's instructions and dove into the forest after him. Peter dove in a few seconds later. He had been taking up the rear.

"Remus!" James yelled. He and Sirius looked around and saw that their friend was nowhere in sight.

"Remus, what's going on?" Sirius called. "We aren't afraid! Come out!"

"You don't have to run from us!" Peter huffed out as he doubled over to catch his breath.

The three froze when they heard a low growl. It was low and menacing. "Go! Get out!" Remus exclaimed, though it sounded nothing like their friend. "Hurry!"

"No!" James yelled fiercely. "We aren't leaving! Something is wrong and we are going to find out!"

"Friends don't ignore friends in need!" Sirius added. "If you wanted friends who would sit back and not care, you shouldn't have picked us!" He scanned the dark bushes and trees with his eyes in attempt to locate Remus. It was too dark to see.

They heard the growl again. This time they were able to pin-point its location. It was coming from behind a bush next to Sirius. The three friends gently walked over to it. "Remus?" James called. He reached out a trembling hand and then screamed when a giant wolf jumped out and tackled him to the ground. His first thought was, 'I'm dying!' but the wolf began to lick his face rather then eat it.

"I'll be damned!" Sirius laughed. "Remus?" he asked. The massive brown wolf turned its head to him and barked. Sirius saw his brown eyes and walked over to kneel beside the creature. "It is you, isn't it?" The wolf barked and licked his face. "Well, how about that, James? Our best friend is a were-wolf!"

"It's amazing!" James said in awe. He ran his hand through Remus's thick coat.

"He's not acting like any were-wolf," Peter said gratefully. He cautiously walked forward to pet Remus's head.

Remus allowed Peter to rub his head but then jumped up and growled threateningly at something behind Sirius. James and Peter followed their friend's eyes and saw exactly what had put Remus on alert. There was a giant spider only two feet from Sirius. "Sirius, don't panic," James said slowly.

"Oh, my god," Sirius sighed. "What is it?" he asked in a small voice. "Please be a unicorn, please be a unicorn, please be unicorn," he chanted as he slowly turned his head. After he saw the giant spider his head shot back around and he closed his eyes tightly. "Please don't be an acramantula, please don't be an acramantula..."

Remus barked and then dove over Sirius, attacking the spider head on. "Remus!" James yelled. He ran forward and grabbed Sirius to pull him back. "Be careful!" he yelled at Remus who was barely hanging onto the spider's back. The giant arachnid let out deathly shrieks and cries.

Sirius, James, and Peter watched in terrified awe as their friend faught bravely. Suddenly, another acramantula creeped up from the bushes. "Damnit! Shit! Unicorn turd!" Sirius exclaimed as he pulled his wand from his pocket. James and Peter quickly followed suit. "Why in the bloody hell does there have to be two?!" Sirius asked as he aimed his wand at the second spider.

"That's an excellent bloody question!" James exlaimed as he aimed his wand as well. "_Expelliarmus!" _he shouted. A beam of red light came from the tip of his wand and hit the spider in the face; it was knocked back a few feet. The creature righted itself and stalked towards the three human friends. Then to their horror, another acramantula came from the shadows.

"You've got to kidding me right now!" Sirius barked as he aimed his wand at the third spider. Peter gulped and couldn't decided which spider to aim at. He didn't have to worry for long, because at that precise moment, a fourth spider came from nowhere. They were surrounded.

"SHIT!" James and Sirius yelled together. Each of the three were facing their own acramantula while Remus was still fighting with the first one. "Remind me to thank Dumbledore for making the Forbidden Forest forbidden!" Sirius laughed sarcastically. Before James could reply, his spider sprang forward at an alarmingly fast pace. He ducked just in time. _"Petrificus totalus!" _he yelled in an attempt to freeze the spider. Due to the beast's size it merely froze for a few seconds before it was ready to attack again. James looked around for Sirius to see if he was doing any better.

He wasn't.

Sirius had been tackled by his spider and was using his hands to keep its monstrous fangs from sinking into his flesh. One of the spider's eight legs shot forward and knocked Sirius's wand from his hand. "Damn you!" Sirius exclaimed as he did the only thing he could think of: he head-butted the giant spider. With the force of the blow, the spider was momentarily out of sorts, and Sirius was able to push himslef from beneath it and scramble over to where his wand lay in the dirt. He quickly grabbed it and aimed it the beast. _"Enervate!"_ he yelled. This was a very strong spell used to confuse an opponent. Luckily, it worked longer than the spell James had used a few moments earlier. He had time to see how Peter was doing...

He was not doing well at all. His acramantula had wrapped him in a thick white web and he was thrashing around on the ground trying to escape. Over his right eye was a small cut. Tears were falling from his mousy eyes.

Sirius growled and used a spell Lucius had taught him. _"Sectum sempra!" _He yelled with such emotion that his spider paused its attack just before the spell hit it. Then several cuts appeared all over the creature's body and it screeched in agony before running back into the woods. "Hell yeah!" Sirius hooted. He aimed his wand at Peter's spider and yelled the same curse. It had the same effect. He ran over and ripped open the web wrapped around Peter. Then the two turned around and stood dazed at the sight before them.

James had used another spell. Neither teen knew what it was because a brilliant blue light was coming from the end of his wand. The light had formed into a graceful stag that was now charging towards his spider. The spider screeched and ran away, no doubt blinded by the brilliant light. James smiled proudly at his success and then fell to his knees with a grunt. Peter and Sirius ran over to him.

Before any of them could say anything they heard another screech followed by a whimper. Remus then stumbled over to them slowly. He fell onto the ground with another whimper. He was bleeding from several places.

"Remus, are you okay?" James asked as he gently reached down and patted their friend's head. "You need to see Madam Pompfrey."

"We need to get out of the forest," Sirius said lowly as he heard more things moving around in the bushes. James nodded and the three of them carefully picked up Remus and carried him out of the forest. They set him down.

"We can't take a werewolf inside the school," Peter said.

"You're right," James nodded. He looked around the grounds and saw Hagrid's hut. Sirius looked around too and got the same idea James had.

"I'll go get Hagrid and ask if we can bring him inside his hut," Sirius said as he got up and ran over to Hagrid's hut. He knocked on the door and waited patiently, hoping that the half-giant wasn't off on one of his usual trips to Hogemeade (The wizard village where the Hogwarts Express dropped off students).

Luckily, Hagrid was there. "Hi, Hagrid!" Sirius said as brightly as he could.

"Yer out after hours," Hagrid said when he opened the door. He looked down and smiled brightly until he saw Sirius's appearance. "Blimey, Sirius, yer bleedin'! What 'ave ye and James got yer selfs into now?" he laughed.

"We need your help," Sirius exclaimed wiping his sweaty brow with his hand. When he pulled his hand away there was blood on it. He hadn't even realized he was bleeding from his face. The adrenaline from fighting a spider bigger than he was must have taken a toll on him. "It's Remus," he said.

A look of realization dawned on Hagrid's face. "Well let's go! Lead the way!" He stepped outside. "Stay here, Fang!" he called. Then Sirius led the way to where Remus, James, and Peter were waiting.

Little did they know that a pair of curious silver eyes had been watching the scene from the top of the Astronomy Tower the whole time...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The next day..._

"Remus, wake up!" James and Sirius exclaimed as they jumped onto their friend's bed. It was just after lunch and the werewolf had been sleeping all day. "We have Quidditch practice, mate!" James said loudly when Remus remained laying still.

"-o 'way," Remus said groggily as he covered his head with his pillow.

"Oh, come on, mate!" Sirius laughed. "You're still in Hagrid's hut and we can smell you all the way up at the castle!"

"Ca' not," Remus said as he remained in bed.

"Wanna bet on it, mate?" James laughed. "You smell like wet dog! Now get up and get dressed; captain's orders!"

"Captain?" Remus said as he finally sat up. "Of what?" he asked curiously.

"Gryffindor," Sirius and James said together.

The news woke Remus up. "What!" he exclaimed, "Since when?"

"Dumbledore told us this morning at breakfast, which you missed, I might add," James said proudly.

"Well, what about the other teams? Ravenclaw? Slytherin? Hufflepuff?" Remus asked with untired enthusiasm.

"We sent Peter out this morning and he should have the answers to those questions at dinner," Sirius said. "Now get up, flea-bag, and clean yourself up. We'll meet you on the pitch." The two friends saluted Remus and left. Remus sighed but got up and went back up to the castle. He couldn't go to practice in ripped clothes...

_After practice, in the showers..._

"That was a great practice, mate!" Sirius exclaimed as he stepped into the hot water pouring from the ceiling in the Quidditch locker rooms. "The next one should really focus on flying. Our Beaters could use some help."

"I agree," James said as he pulled off his sweaty red shirt. He reached for the button on his trousers and undid it. "You did great at Keeping, but could definitely use some work on your left side blocks." He pulled off his glasses and trousers, putting them in a neat pile on the floor. "Did I really do good?" he asked as he himself stepped into a shower.

"You did a whole lot better than our captain last year. What was his name?" Remus said suddenly; he had just walked in.

"Phillip Seagrass," James and Sirius said at the same time.

"He was a strange bloke, wasn't he?" Remus laughed. It wasn't long before he was in his own shower. The three spent the time showering talking about practice: how it could improve, what needed to be worked on, and game strategies.

Sirius was the first one to finish. He got out of the shower and dried off. As he was putting on his school robes James asked, "Do you want to go to the library? We need to work on that essay for Professor Slughorn."

"No, not tonight," Sirius said as he adjusted his tie. "I have to go now."

"Alright, mate," James said as he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He watched Sirius gather his things with a suspicious gleam in his amber eyes. He could tell that Sirius was hiding something... "See you at dinner!" he called as Sirius left the locker room trying to hide a smile. "We need to find Hermione and Snape," James whispered to Remus as the two got dressed.

Sirius walked back up to the castle and headed to Gryffindor Tower. The Quidditch locker rooms were down by the pitch. If Sirius didn't pick up the pace he would be late... He started to run and nearly fell on his way down the Tower steps. When he reached his destination he paused long enough to take a few deep breaths. He walked the corridor three times and waited patiently.

A door appeared on the wall to his right. He smiled and walked inside...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTE: **Sorry for the wait! But I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and work faster!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
